


Falling Leaves

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Birthday, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Standing beside him, you loop your arm around Loki's waist. You lean into him and smile, "I'm so proud of you for not stabbing him."Loki grins, wrapping one of his arms around you while surreptitiously vanishing the short dagger he'd summoned.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~The family gathers for a fall birthday party.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Falling Leaves

Falling Leaves

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is that my dear, sweet sister-in-law?"

That's your only warning before you're swept up into a massive bear hug. You can't help but squeal as Thor lifts you off the ground and spins around, laughing the whole time. Somehow, you manage to keep a grip on the gift bags in your hand and not hit anyone with them. By the time he sets you back on your feet, your head is spinning and you have to hang onto him or risk falling. Once you're steady again, Thor turns to the rest of your family.

"Who is this? She resembles my beloved niece but it can't be her. She's far to big."

Carina giggles, bouncing in place before throwing herself at Thor, grabbing his wrist, "It's me, Uncle Thor!"

Thor scoops your daughter up, setting her on his hip, a large grin splitting his face, "By Yggdrasil's mighty roots, it is my darling Carina!" After placing a quick kiss on her forehead, Thor sets Carina down, "The other children are out back playing if you want to join in."

"Okay. Mommy?" your daughter looks at you, a miniature version of her father. Pale skinned, green eyed and with curly, black hair. She even wanted to dress like her daddy today. She's wrapped in a thick, green sweater with a black skirt and matching green tights. Anyone with working eyes would know she was the child of Loki.

You can't help but smile at her, "Go on. Say hi to your cousins." She's off like a shot, darting across the room and out of sight, leaving you to witness the more awkward reunion behind you.

"Brother."

"Brother."

You roll your eyes, "Try to contain yourselves, gentlemen."

Loki gives you a mock glare before turning back to his brother, "You're looking well."

"As are you." Thor rumbles. They both keep several feet between them. You can tell Thor wants to hug Loki, but is holding back. Loki is throwing out definite "angry cat" vibes. As in, "Touch me and I'll craw the crap out of you" kind of vibes.

It's a stand-off for several seconds before you huff, "Loki!"

He holds out for a few more seconds, being stubborn, before releasing a very put-upon sigh, "Fine... Oooof!"

Thor swoops in and wraps his brother in a bone crunching hug. Loki grunts before giving a halfhearted hug in return. Satisfied and grinning ear to ear, Thor lets go, claps Loki on the back before wandering off. Straightening his black jacket, Loki mutters something too soft for you to hear.

Standing beside him, you loop your arm around Loki's waist. You lean into him and smile, "I'm so proud of you for not stabbing him."

Loki grins, wrapping one of his arms around you while surreptitiously vanishing the short dagger he'd summoned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The backyard was a autumn wonderland, decorated with corn stalks, pumpkins and hay bails. A large banner was strung between two trees, loudly proclaiming "Happy Birthday Laris and Raulin", Thor and Jane's twin boys. Several tables were covered with orange tablecloths and laden with food. The grill was going, maned by Sam Wilson, who kept chasing away Clint Barton. Apparently, Clint was of the mind he was better on the grill and Sam was vigorously defending his territory. The other Avengers were scattered around the yard, intermixed with the average, everyday parents of the twins school friends.

The centerpiece of the party and where all the children were gathered, was a massive pile of leaves. It looked like a half acre of forest had been stripped and every leaf dumped into the yard. The kids were taking turns running and leaping into the pile, swimming through the leaves before tumbling out to do it again. Every so often Wanda would use her powers to gather the leaves back into a pile, as they spreading out across the ground.

After depositing the gift bags on a table covered with presents, you make your way around the yard, pulling Loki along behind you.

"Really? Is this necessary?" Loki huffs behind you.

You softly laugh, "Yes! Before you find a corner to hide in, you need to say hello to people."

Behind you, Loki grumbles, "I do not hide. I observe from afar."

Shaking your head at your husband, you make your way over to greet Jane first. After some quick hugs, the two of you make your way around the yard, saying hello (both of you) and giving hugs (just you) to the other Avengers.

"Are you done forcing me to interact with these people?" Loki muttered, wrapping his arms around you from behind. He leans in to place a quick kiss behind your ear, making you shiver.

"Yes." you gasp, wiggling out of his arms when they start to wander, "Behave yourself, mister."

Loki gives you that grin that makes your insides heat up, "Never."

Before he can pull you back into his arms, Carina barrels into his legs, "Daddy!"

She has leaves stuck in her hair and her cheeks are rosy red. Loki gives you a heated look full of promise before easily swinging Carina up into his arms, "There's my princess! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah!" Carina shouts, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Raulin showed me his cast. He said he broke his arm fighting a monster but Laris said it was a groundhog and he broke it when he ran away and fell over a tree root!"

I laugh even as I spot the twin boys across the yard. Raulin, a little blond copy of his father with a blue cast on his right arm, was chasing his brown haired brother around the leaf pile. With a mighty battle cry, Raulin launched himself at his brother's back. Laris drops to the ground, letting his brother sail over his back and land in the leaves. Laughing, Laris jumps up and runs away again.

Just then, having had enough of Clint's interference, Sam drags Clint across the yard and tosses the archer into the leaf pile. All the adults laugh as the kids leap into the pile, smothering Clint in leaves and bodies. Carina wiggles to be let down and runs to join the fun. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the evening rolls in, the cake has been eaten and the gifts opened. Most of the guests have left, leaving just the Avengers and their families behind. Thor lights a large fire pit and everyone gathers around. Jane snuggles into Thor's side, Raulin asleep in her lap, while Laris curls up against his father's broad chest. Sam looks smug as Clint glares at him, complaining about coughing up leaves for days. 

Wanda and Vision sit next to Steve and Bucky, talking quietly as Bruce falls asleep on their other side. Tony is muttering to himself about "bigger, better fire pits", Stark-pad in hand as he jots something down. Beside him is Pepper, shaking her head even as she rocks Morgan in her arms. Natasha sits cross legged on the ground, Carina curled up in lap. She's been regaling her Auntie Nat with the story of her Halloween costume and all the candy she got.

Feeling utterly content, you cuddle closer to your husband's side, breathing in the scent of his cologne mixed with the smell of smoke from the fire. Loki wraps an arm around you, his fingers drawing soothing circles on your arm. He's relaxed and loose, not a bit of tension in his lean frame.

Sighing softly, you look up at him. From this angle, with the fire light dancing, his face is a mix of light and shadows. The flames reflect in his green eyes, making them seem otherworldly. Under your hand, resting on his chest, you feel the steady thump of his heart. You're struck by just how beautiful Loki is and how lucky you are to be here beside him. 

Smiling, you whisper in his ear, "You know... Carina is sleeping over tonight."

Outwardly nothing changes, but under your hands, you feel Loki stiffen up, "Is that so?"

Your smile turns into a grin, "Yup. We have the house all to ourselves."

His head tilts just a bit to the side, his eyes piercing yours as the corner of his mouth lifts into a smug smile. A deep rumble vibrates through his chest, "Perhaps, my queen, it's time we try again? Maybe for a prince?"

You shiver, but not from the evening chill, "I think your right, my king. Let's try again."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Names and meanings....
> 
> Carina - dear one
> 
> Laris - crowned in laurel
> 
> Raulin - little wise wolf


End file.
